Maxi's Bad Hair Day
by Sachiko V
Summary: This fic was suppose to be for humor-relief, so don't flame me if it's sucky, ne? ^^;; Anyways, being narissistic as Maxi is, Xianghua accidently did something to his hair and now Maxi's going crazy...


Maxi's Bad Hair Day  
  
By: Sachiko  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know I have some mistakes, like how would there be Nightmare if there were Siegfried? Or maybe, why would Maxi get mad so easily because of a 'little' problem? The beginning sucks. Some parts might not be reasonable. Probably there's no good humor. Bad grammar. Cheap. Very confusing. Hey, I'm not a good writer myself, but please! I spent 23 pieces of binder paper to write this on draft, you know! So please enjoy!  
  
It was a nice day for a picnic! Maxi, Xianghua, Kilik, Taki, SeungMina, Mitsurugi, Hwang, Sophitia, Siegfried, and Ivy were having that wonderful picnic. Then Maxi told them, " 'cuse me. Heheh. I always find time to have a facial fix up." Then he walked away.  
  
"Huh, didn't he just got one three hours ago? Oh well, he likes his hair." Xianghua said, starring at him for 20 seconds.  
  
Then Kilik had a suspicious look on his face with a little frown and whispered to Mitsurugi, who was eating a sushi donut, "I think she likes him, don't you?"  
  
"R-ree-rry?" still having his mouth full and rice was all around his face, "I mean, really?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hwang popped his head in. Then Siegfried added, "Yeah, spread the word Kilik."  
  
Soon, Kilik spread the message to everyone, except Xianghua (obviously!). Ivy told them silently, "That little baby having a crush on someone at her age is usual."  
  
"Narcissus must have strike Maxi. He looks at himself always too. In fact, he's in love with himself." Sophitia said.  
  
"There is a saying, 'You either tease or say something bad about the person you like.'" Mina told them.  
  
Taki assumed, "Except the age is a little far apart. I thought Xianghua had always liked…"  
  
"…now what are you all talking about?!" Xianghua said with an angry look.  
  
"Well Xianghua, I was going to ask you this anyway. You like Maxi, huh? said Kilik.  
  
"Where the heck did you get that most ridiculous idea? Why would I like that dandy?! (blushing a little)"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like that to me. Admit it, Xianghua."  
  
"You wish! I don't like him! Perhaps as a friend, yeah. But shut up Kilik, you idiot!"  
  
"Seems to me, you want you and Maxi…"  
  
"Shut up! Stop!"  
  
"…sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" (singing)  
  
Then Xianghua slapped him on the face. "If I'm not gonna kill you now, I'll never will! Prepare yourself, traitor!"  
  
1 Xianghua's anger was shown. She had her Krita-yuga in her hands and the blade of the sword was shimmering in the sunlight. Kilik thought Xianghua was joking. Until one striking almost slashed him, and he dodged it with his Kali-yuga. Xianghua chased Kilik all over the bamboo forest. Eventually, she actually slashed some bamboo down, but too busy killing Kilik, so she didn't even noticed.  
  
"Stop, Xianghua! yelled Kilik as he ran as fast as he could.  
  
She responded, "I told you Kilik, that I don't have a crush on Maxi!"  
  
The chase still continued after 10 minutes. Xianghua was out of breath. Kilik was too, but continued to run. He was used to it from his training at the Ling Sheng Su Temple.  
  
***  
  
Maxi was still walking around, fixing his looks. He was also practicing what to say to get girls acquaintance. "Miss, are you all alone? No no no…" Just as he was about to chant another phrase, he heard Kilik screaming in the forest. "Sounds like Kilik's in trouble again. Better see what's happening. Just hope his Dvapara-yuga's still on him…" He rushed to see why was Kilik screaming…CRASH!!! Kilik collided onto Maxi head to head. Both of them most likely have purple bruises on their heads and collapsed onto the floor, and sort of in tears too.  
  
"Sorry Maxi. Are you okay? Kilik asked.  
  
"Ow…why in the south sea's names were you in a rush for? Kilik, this isn't the first time you've attacked me!"  
  
"Sorry, but Xianghua's trying to kill me because…"  
  
Suddenly, they heard Xianghua yelling from a sort of far distance, "KILIK! Stop…right…there! *catching her breath* I'll…kill you!!!"  
  
"You see what I mean?!" Kilik went behind Maxi as defense. Maxi was worried and didn't know whether to attack Xianghua or let her strike Kilik to his death. He questioned, "Why aren't you attacking back and let that little girl after you? You can overpower her yourself."  
  
"Because…" Kilik was hesitating and trying to find the right answer.  
  
Finally, Xianghua caught up with Kilik. Then she was about to slash him without aiming. She didn't care even though Maxi was standing right in front of her eyes. "Hii-yaaa!!!" one slash toward Maxi and Kilik. They were unable to dodge that sudden attack. Then it was total silence. Sweat was dripping down from both of their foreheads. Kilik thought he was dead, but he realized that not a single scratch was on him. He asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Xianghua, who are you aiming at?" said Maxi.  
  
All of a sudden, Kilik shouted, "MAXI!!! Y-your hair!!!" Maxi looked at his hair and he saw that it was chopped, leaving only a tiny part dangling. Then it fell off totally. He screamed, "AHHH!!! My hair!! Curse you, Xianghua!!"  
  
"Sorry…" said Xianghua then tiptoed away.  
  
"This is my worst nightmare ever!!!"  
  
Then Nightmare came out of nowhere and said, "Did you call?"  
  
"Damn! I mean it's my worst nightmare! A NIGHTMARE!!!"  
  
"Oh…" then Nightmare disappeared to somewhere (I don't know).  
  
***  
  
"Do you think those two will be okay?" asked Mina. "I mean Xianghua's overdoing herself." Then Sophitia replied, "That's right. I think Kilik's just playing, although he told Xianghua to admit it."  
  
"As I was saying, I thought Xianghua had always liked Kilik, and assumed she and Maxi are just buds. But I gotta admit, it's fun watching them arguing." Taki said with a giggle.  
  
"Hmmm…if they do, neither one have said anything. Why won't they just admit that they like each other?" questioned Hwang.  
  
"Oh. Look who's talkin. Someone here has a girl in his heart, but won't admit it." Mitsu said in a sly way. Hwang and Mina looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Watch what you're saying, samurai! You're starting to sound like Kilik," said Mina, getting ready her Zambatoh. Hwang added, "Yeah, you Demon of War! I'm only following Admiral Lee Sun Shin's order."  
  
" *sigh* they're not admitting it." Mitsurugi was starring at the others.  
  
"Stop! Let's not start another fight!" Sophitia went to stop the argument. Ivy said, "Let's start looking."  
  
All started to search for those two. They went into the bamboo forest to look for them and took every direction. Suddenly, with Taki's keen sight, she saw Xianghua crawling under the bushes. "Xianghua!! What are you doing? Where's Kilik?"  
  
"Did you kill him yet?" added Mina.  
  
"I…I…" Xianghua didn't know what to say, and just continued to tremble. Her face was all pale and she was sweating.  
  
"Well?" asked Ivy.  
  
"I…didn't kill Kilik, but…"  
  
"Hey, it's Kilik! He's paralyzed!" shouted Hwang. They saw that Kilik was all bruised up and scratches were everywhere. Blood was dripping down from his mouth. Mitsurugi asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
"Are you okay, Kilik?" the concerned Siegfried said. He lifted Kilik up and gave him some water.  
  
Kilik finally said, "W-where am I? Ouch…"  
  
"At least he's conscience. Hey, has anyone seen Maxi?"  
  
"There he is!" Ivy shouted and pointed to Maxi, who was sitting on a boulder and facing the opposite direction from them.  
  
"Now what's that guy up to? Hey, Maxi!" Then Mitsurugi approached up to Maxi. Maxi turned to face him with an incredibly angry and freaky look. Mitsu was shocked and said, "Maxi! What happened…to…your hair?!" Suddenly, Kilik regained conscience and shouted to him, "Watch out!!!" Not even enough time to look, Maxi attacked Mitsurugi with the deadliest attacks of his nunchaku. Strike on the head! Stirke on the cheek! Strike on the chin! Strike on the stomach! And strike on the back! Maxi left Mitsurugi seriously injured, and then he ran away. He attacked more heavily on Mitsurugi than Kilik. He had twice as much bruises and scratches as Kilik and blood was shedding (not a good word to use, I know) down from his mouth and head! His hair scattered loose. He laid on the ground unconscience.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's Mitsurugi's turn!" Hwang cried out loud and ran to check on him. Everyone worried. They carried the two injured mens back into the dojo they'd stayed at.  
  
"What a pain!…he's really…heavy!" Hwang complained carrying Kilik. "Same here…" both Taki and Ivy agreed carrying the injured Japanese warrior.  
  
***  
  
While they were curing them…  
  
"Owy! Ouch! Watch it!" yelled Kilik.  
  
"Sorry, but was Maxi out of his mind? Because of his hair?" asked Siegfried.  
  
"Yeah…but not only that. You just didn't see it, but in Maxi's dark face, there's a slash right from his forehead to his nose! It must've hurt. No thanks to Xianghua!"  
  
Xianghua, who was sitting next to the window, turned with anger and said, "If it weren't for you, that wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Why did you take my words SO seriously? Anyway, you do look like you have a crush on Maxi!"  
  
"Shut your freaken mouth up! I would have killed you if it weren't for Maxi, since you're all injured now by him and not me. Now you have to fix it!"  
  
…(they continued)…  
  
" *sigh* Are they ever going to stop?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know, but they both will have to fix the problem," Taki replied, then turned to Mitsurugi, "Are you okay? Maxi smashed you hard."  
  
He replied (regaining conscience), "Ow…y-eah. I don't know why, but Maxi changed his hairstyle."  
  
"It was Xianghua." Taki was wrapping a bandage around Mitsurugi's forehead, while Mina stuck bandages everywhere awkwardly (^_^;).  
  
"I see. The argument, huh?…Ouch! Not so tight!"  
  
"Gomen, just be careful next time. And don't say or ask Maxi about his hair in an insult way when he's in that condition. You know that you were seriously injured. Plus, it's really tiring to carry you!"  
  
"Very funny!"he thought to himself.  
  
…(back to the argument)…  
  
"Why did you call me a traitor that time anyway?" asked Kilik.  
  
"That's because…because the person that I like is someone else." Xianghua was nervously shaking. Everybody listened. "and he's…right here, standing in front of me…wrapped in bandages…and..."  
  
"WHAT?!!! ME?!" Then Kilik turned fire red.  
  
"That's why I called you a traitor, because not only you didn't realize my feelings, but they began to disappear when you mocked about me and Maxi, especially the K-I-S-S-I-N-G singing."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Xianghua. Then I guess this is the answer to Maxi's question. I have the same feelings for you, and that's why I didn't attack you when I could overpower you. But your childish ways make me feel like mocking you for fun. And…you remind me of my dearest sworn sister, which I've lost, Xianglian. I'm sorry, Xianghua."  
  
Xianghua was about to be in tears, but she dried to eyes and held them back. She came to Kilik and they both hugged each other tenderly (how sweet!).  
  
"Hey, you two, get romantic later! Remember that Maxi's problem is in your hands!" Ivy told them.  
  
"Now let's see what we could do to help them. Let's see……Let's take turns to cheer that dandy up!" Sophitia suggested.  
  
"What if we end up like Kilik and Mitsurugi?" Mina questioned.  
  
"I guess Maxi will attack these ladies here with lighter hits. Let's let these ladies to go first."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!" all the girls yelled. But Siegfried said, "Good idea, Hwang. Let them go first. As they say, ladies go first."  
  
"Oh well, mind as well to see what will happen," replied Mina.  
  
"Hold on! Let me go last, I mean LAST!! Maxi will kill me for sure if I'm the very first one to go up to him! PLEASE!!!" Xianghua begged.  
  
***  
  
Mina's turn  
  
"Why do I have to go first?" Mina complained.  
  
"'cause we're going from the youngest and 'cause of your cute looks. That's your weakness. You were such a little girl when you battled me. After all, would Maxi really want to harm a kawaii girl like you?" Ivy replied.  
  
"I'll get revenge, Ivy!"  
  
"Ok ok, now get started, Mina!"  
  
Mina walked up to Maxi very, very slowly. She was nervous and was shaking all over. Finally, she got up to 'you know who'. "Umm…Maxi? It's me, Mina. It's alright if you have a different hairstyle. We'll, we'll fix your scratch and help you and all, and…" Just then, Maxi turned to Mina with a heavy look. He raised his Fatibal and STRIKE! It immediately hit Mina hard on the knee, causing Mina to limb and shouted in pain. She held onto her knee tightly and fell to the ground. She bit her lips hard and her eyes were gushing out tears. Mina sobbed as the knee's ache bothered her.  
  
"Are you okay, Mina?!" said a loud, but caring voice from a man beside her. It was Hwang. She then dried her tears and replied softly, "Yes."  
  
"C'mon now, let's go fix your knee. Is it hurt bad?" then Hwang carried Mina to the grass.  
  
"Ah…just as I've said before, a girl he loved in his heart. Now in his hands." Mitsurugi chanted.  
  
Hwang turned. "Th-that's because I'm also responsible for Mina's safety!"  
  
"What you told me last time didn't mention that."  
  
" Oh come on, you two. Snap out of it! It's Sophitia's turn." Kilik told them.  
  
"Hmm…actually, skip my turn for now. I'm going to ask for help." Sophie replied.  
  
"From who?" But Sophitia just ran off to somewhere, somewhere far. Then Ivy said, "In that case, it's your turn, Taki."  
  
"Great…"- the ninja  
  
***  
  
Taki's turn  
  
"Um, I'm not sure about this. Isn't it suppose to be Kilik and Xianghua's problem?" Taki was sweating a little. After seeing three people injured, she's thinking that she's not any better herself.  
  
"Yeah, but we're letting them to go last. Don't forget, you're a ninja! Go for it!" Mina shouted while sitting on the grass.  
  
"Well, here I go then." Taki tried to act normal as she walked up to the ignorant Maxi. Then she spoke up to him, "Don't worry. You'll get it overwith. Your hair will grow back and the scratch will heal. *what else should I say?* You know Xianghua's still like a little girl, right?"  
  
Then Maxi showed his dark face. By his gestures, Taki knew he was going to attack. "Don't!" she yelled. But Maxi's nunchaku slashed onto Taki's arms as hard as he did to Mina.Taki held onto her arms and yelled out. The nunchaku numbed her muscles. The pain of her shoulders led Taki to back up, but as she did, her heel tripped over a stone. "Watch out!" a person said. She expected to fall off the cliff, but then she found herself in someone's strong arms as they were wrapping her shoulders. Taki turned around and saw that that person was also injured. "You should be care instead," the samurai Mitsurugi said. She smiled back.  
  
"Now who said about a girl in his heart?" Hwang said suddenly.  
  
Taki and Mitsurugi looked at each other, then Mitsu let Taki on her balance. They turned from each each other with this uncomfortable look. I think all of you know that ninjas and samurais are enemies and all…  
  
"Guess what he said is more like himself," said Mina.  
  
"Let's look at them come down together," added Ivy. Taki overheard that and shouted, "(clearing her throat) I don't have anything to do with that samurai who thinks he's always so high ranking!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Mina's right about the teasing part."  
  
"Anyway, it's your turn!"  
  
"grrr…when will that Sophitia come back?"  
  
***  
  
Ivy's turn  
  
"Maxi wouldn't go easy on me. Trust me!" Ivy told them.  
  
"You never know. Maybe he'll be afraid of you instead, then he'll get his sense back," Siegfried replied.  
  
"You go try then, Mr. Nightmare!"  
  
"Look, stop calling me Nightmare, ok? I know lots of souls were lost because of me, but I'm different now!…anyway, how about giving him a kiss?"  
  
"No way! 'think that's really gonna give him a nightmare. I'll handle it myself."  
  
Ivy went up as if it was nothing. She thought to herself that she would use force to get to Maxi's sense. "Maxi, enough! You've been acting like a fool. Xianghua was one too when this happened, but she did that on accident. All this can be fixed if you would just stop this, and you know that. Stop acting like an idiot!"  
  
Maxi turned around showing his deep scratch and said, "Ivy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!!" shouted Maxi as he waved his Fatibal and attacked her. It twisted her foot and then Maxi used his hands to push Ivy aside. "AH!!!!" she screamed, as she was about to land on the bushes when Maxi left her falling off that small cliff, "Now I wish I was as lucky as Taki" BLOP! Ivy landed on the thick bushes. "Ouch!" she yelled out as she felt that her butt landed on something hard. She looked down and saw it was head without any hair, but has flesh. Ivy pulled herself aside to see that 'thing' and saw that it was… "Voldo! What are you doing here?"  
  
I was sleeping," was all from him.  
  
"Sheesh, why did Maxi had to push me aside?" She looked at her leg and found her ankle twisted. "How am I going to get back there…?!!" Just then, Voldo took Ivy onto his back and started to hope and crawl from angle to angle. Finally, they came back to the others.  
  
"What are you doing oon Voldo's back?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, after falling off that small cliff back there, I landed on him and woke him. But I don't know why he offered me the lift."  
  
"I'll go somewhere else now." Said Voldo. Then he hopped to…somewhere in the forest.  
  
"He's odd." Ivy said.  
  
"There has to be some reasons for that." Xianghua told the others. Siegfried added, "Yep, reasons."  
  
"OUCH! Can someone help me get up? A twisted ankle here."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Then Xianghua and Siegfried pulled Ivy onto the soft grass next to Mina. After that, Mina said, "Ivy, when you have the chance to, better thank Voldo."  
  
Ivy replied, "I don't know about that 'Hell's Guardian'. Maybe I will. By the way, who's next?"  
  
"Well, let's see. I, Taki, and you have gone. Sophitia disappeared. Xianghua's going last. Kilik's injured, along with Mitsurugi. Voldo is not in this, so that leaves Hwang and Siegfried. (then turned to their direction) Now which one of you will volunteer?"  
  
"Um…Hwang, let's both go. It's better than goin' alone. Cool?" asked Siegfried.  
  
"You're right. We both will go," replied Hwang.  
  
***  
  
2 Hwang AND Siegfried's turn  
  
"Ok Siegfried, if talking won't help, we'll just have to use strength on him. Grab him as hard as possible to restrain him and pull him over. We'll attack if we have to." Hwang told Siegfried.  
  
"Right," he replied.  
  
They walked toward Maxi. "Stop this already! Can't you see people here are more injured than you?" Siegfried opened his mouth first. Then Hwang, "That's right!" The girls are hurt and so is your pal and that samurai. Forget your hair and think. If you're keep acting this way, you're harming your soul!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Maxi yelled and was about to attack. Then Hwang grabbed hold of Maxi on the arm, then Siegfried grabbed the other. Maxi struggled and moved hard. He's moving on the feet, but the two are pulling him back. Maxi tried to slash them with his Fatibal, which was swing around, and it did. It slashed Hwang on the face, causing his cheeks to bruise up with a little blood dripping down from the mouth. The nunchaku hit Siegfried on the head, causing him to fall on the ground, holding his head in pain (but he wasn't unconscience). That left Hwang alone to hold onto Maxi for that moment.  
  
"Siegfried, hurry! Attack!" he yelled.  
  
Siegfried, who was trying to ignore his dizziness, punched Maxi on the stomach. Maxi hunched on the stomach and backed up, then collapsed and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Hwang, while he's still, we must think of something quick!" Sieggy said.  
  
Then suddenly, Sophitia ran up and brought a message, "I found a cure for Maxi!!" In her hands was a potion or gift from the gods.  
  
"Sophi-tia?" questioned Siegfried, still sort of dizzy.  
  
"Yes, it's me. (then to Maxi) Maxi, be still. This special potion can grant you the wish of restoring your perfection. Your hair can also return to its state before it was cut. The pain can disappear. You just have to wish for it, then drink this. Trust me on this one. You want everything to heal, right?"  
  
Maxi said nothing and stared at the bottle. For some reason, Maxi believed Sophitia. He took the chance and did as she said. Just like magic or something, his hair grew back to the 'Elvis' hair style and the long scratch closed up! Maxi's dark face disappeared. "Your stuff does work!" he said in great joy.  
  
"You're back to the Maxi we all know," Sophie replied, "Now you better check on the others."  
  
***  
  
Back at the dojo  
  
"Maxi?" questioned Kilik.  
  
"It's him. He's back now." Sophitia said.  
  
"What happened? I heard you were yelling out some message, and…hey, where were you Sophitia?"  
  
"I was finding a place where I could be alone. I planned to ask Hephaestus for help. Then he suggested Narcissus, the god who's motto I assume to be, 'You must learn to love yourself,' to help. He's the one I said that looks at himself most of the time. At first, he said no because he didn't want anyone to look better than him. He has the formula to make the special potion that helped Maxi, and it needs lots of rare and expensive ingredients. That's the other reason. Until I made a little deal with him and said that he'll always have the best looks, he decided to help. Of course, I crossed my finger about his looks part. Gladly, it didn't take long."  
  
"No wonder why you said, you were going to ask for help. But hey, you were cheap," said Taki.  
  
"Sorry, at least I'd helped. Anyway, are you all okay? Taki, what's with the bandages?"  
  
"Attacked by Maxi and almost fell off that small cliff. But then…hey Heishiro Mitsurugi, why did you save me? It's very disrespectful to help a ninja, you know!"  
  
"Wait! I'll answer that! He…" started Hwang.  
  
"Don't listen to him!"continued Mitsurugi, then tackled Hwang. Taki was frowning with a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"cuz you like her!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"No…further you're…in love…" Then Mitsu threw a bowl in his face =P (got it from Rurouni Kenshin).  
  
"Na ni?!" Taki shouted, then glowed pink.  
  
"Huh! That goes the same for you and Mina!"  
  
"…that's my responsibility for her safety."  
  
"Proving that you care about her." It was Hwang's turn to be hot.  
  
"Grrr…Hwang and I are only friends!" Mina added in, "It's not me who picked me. My father did!"  
  
"Hwang-san, you could've refuse or reject the order," Mitsu said.  
  
"I…am just trying to honore Master Han Myong."  
  
"Sure…sure…you're in lo--"  
  
"Why you!" Hwang tackled Mitsurugi this time.  
  
"Taki, let's go outside," Mina suggested. Taki nodded.  
  
"Why won't you two just admit it like Kilik and Xianghua?" Siegfried said suddenly. Mitsu and Hwang stopped and was speechless.  
  
"hehe…at least Aphrodite's blessing you four," Sophitia said.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Mina questioned.  
  
"Meaning you guys are showing a sign of love."  
  
"I agree you with, Sophie. They do," Ivy agreed. The other four looked at each other with nothing to say.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"A long story…*blah blah blah ya di ya di ya da*"  
  
"I guess Aphrodites blessin' you too."  
  
"Whatever sister! Hold on. Where's Kilik and Xianghua?  
  
"Oh, we're here. Didn't want to interrupt those two's argument, so we went out," said Kilik suddenly.  
  
"Hehe. It was quite interesting hearing it…" Xiang added. Seung Mina frowned at Xianghua and gave a nasty look.  
  
Maxi suddenly questioned, "Have you all forgotten about me already?"  
  
"Maxi?!?! G-gomenasai! I didn't mean to cause you to…I mean…" Xianghua struggled.  
  
"Hey, I'm a nice guy. Daijobudayo. Just be careful next time. Oh yeah, I didn't even thank Sophie." Maxi hugged Sophitia as his thanks.  
  
"Oi, Maxi. One little question: Why did you have to attack us all? You could've kill us, although I assume you're aiming for Xianghua?" Kilik asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe out of control? It's just a matter of fact that I have this thing for my perfection. Anyway, Mina told me what happened between you two. Hehe..invite me to your wedding. ^^; As for the four of you over there…(looking at Mina, Taki, Hwang, and Mitsurugi) Mina, you and Hwang show lots of care and love between each other. Taki, I know you have this thing for Mitsu here. Am I right? Such cute couples! Now don't try to argue me. I have lots of proof!"  
  
Mitsu began to have an angry look, but blushed, with sweat, and whispered to Hwang, "Hwang, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready when you are," he answered.  
  
The four got eye contact with each other, with weapons in their hands, and shouted, "Haa! (Mina) Teeya! (Hwang) Shyaaaaaa! (Taki) Hiiiyah! (Mitsu) Omae o korosu!! (all)"  
  
"Should I help him again?" Sophie asked Siegfried. He replied, "Save your strength. We shouldn't interfer in their dog fight."  
  
Suddenly Voldo appeared and asked if he mised anything. Ivy told him to not worry about that but just watch the show. While they and Kilik and Xianghua were watching, Maxi yelled out, "HELP!! GOMENASAI!!!"  
  
**The End** 


End file.
